1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a polymeric composition having a smooth, dull appearance in molded unit soles. More particularly, the invention relates to a polymeric composition containing radial monoalkenyl arene-conjugated diene block copolymers, syndiotactic-1,2-polybutadiene, a polystyrene resin, a hydrocarbon extending oil, a blowing agent and a filler.